


Santa Clarita: Frozen Heart: Duo's Trial

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the story where Duo goes out into the riot and turns it into a concert... and gets arrested... of course. This is after he's been 'rescued' from the virtual world where he experienced 600 years... now that he's rescued.. he's back in a 16 year old body, but he's got a lot of skills he didn't have when he was really 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Clarita: Frozen Heart: Duo's Trial

 

 


End file.
